Divinity Vol 1 1
| Series = Divinity | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation From New York Times best-selling writer Matt Kindt (THE VALIANT, Mind MGMT) and blockbuster artist Trevor Hairsine (X-Men: Deadly Genesis) comes a shocking new vision of science fiction in an all-new prestige format limited series. At the height of the Cold War, the Soviet Union – determined to win the Space Race at any cost – green lit a dangerously advanced mission. They sent a man farther into the cosmos than anyone has gone before or since. Lost in the stars, he encountered something unknown. Something that…changed him. Long thought lost and erased from the history books, he has suddenly returned, crash-landing in the Australian Outback. The few that have been able to reach him believe him to be a deity – one who turned the scorched desert into a lush oasis. They say he can bend matter, space, and even time to his will. Earth is about to meet a new god. And he’s a communist. How long can it be before the first confrontation between mankind and DIVINITY begins? Book One Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** Pedro Other Characters: * * Maria * ** Nikolai ** Vladen * Russian Foreign Minister * ** Unnamed Woman Locations: * Cold War * ** *** **** ** *** **** **** ** United States * * ** Items: * Basket * Cryogenic Chambers * Paperback Science Fiction Novel Vehicles: * Rocket * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A / add. printings), (B), Blank Cover, & Tom Muller (1:10), (1:20 / 1:40) * Editors: , * Editor-in-Chief: * Logo-Design: }} Synopsis Notes * ODD 2019: The cover for the "2019 One Dollar Debut" edition is taken from the interior art by penciler Trevor Hairsine, inker Ryan Winn, and colorist David Baron. It was first published as a cover for the second printing of the ''Divinity: The Complete Trilogy'' hardcover edition. * Reprints: As of 2019 no other Valiant comic has been reprinted more often than this comic with four additional printings and two additional "One Dollar Debut" editions. * The line "time is not absolute" is a hint to Valiant Comics' ''Unity'' event from 1992. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Divinity Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic Divinity Vol 1 1 Muller Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by Tom Muller File:Divinity Vol 1 1 Blank Variant.jpg|'Blank Cover' Divinity Vol 1 1 Hairsine Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Valiant Next Cover' by Trevor Hairsine & Tom Muller Divinity Vol 1 1 Design Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Lewis LaRosa Divinity Vol 1 1 LaRosa Variant.jpg|'1:40 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Lewis LaRosa Divinity Vol 1 1 2nd Printing.jpg|'Second Printing Cover' Divinity Vol 1 1 3rd Printing.jpg|'Third Printing Cover' Divinity Vol 1 1 4th Printing.jpg|'Fourth Printing Cover' Divinity Vol 1 1 5th Printing.jpg|'Fifth Printing Cover' One Dollar Debut Divinity Vol 1 1.jpg|'One Dollar Debut (2016)' One Dollar Debut Divinity Vol 1 1 2019.jpg|'One Dollar Debut (2019)' Cover Art (Textless) Divinity Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Cover A' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic (Textless) Divinity Vol 1 1 Design Variant Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover' by Lewis LaRosa (Textless) Divinity Vol 1 1 LaRosa Variant Textless.jpg|'1:40 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Lewis LaRosa (Textless) Panels Abram Adams Divinity-v1-1 001.jpg David Camp Divinity-v1-1 001.jpg Divinity Divinity-v1-1 001.jpg Divinity Divinity-v1-1 002.jpg US Navy Seals Divinity-v1-1 001.jpg Related References External links